


His Name Is Alexand- I mean, Taylor

by Lonaargh



Series: IFD 2018 [1]
Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hamilton References, I Made That Up, I'm Sorry, International Fanworks Day 2018, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: For the celebration of International Fanworks Day 2018, I hereby present: Taylor being a Ham-Nerd. What can I say? He was bored.





	His Name Is Alexand- I mean, Taylor

[Connection established]

Taylor: So. I kinda did a thing. 

Player: A… thing? Do I even want to know?

Taylor: No, I’m serious! Hear me out!

“How does a young man, lonely, unlucky bastard,  
And a genius, dropped in the middle of a  
vast empty space in, well, space, by providence,  
endangered,  
in trouble, survive to be a hero in this rubble?

The smartwitted young scientist without a labcoat  
Got a lot farther by running a lot faster  
By being a lot smarter, by refusing to be a martyr  
Survived the greens, they wanted his head on a silver platter.

And every day while his odds were being   
chipped and dwindled away  
While he plods, he struggled and kept his  
Guard up.  
Inside, he was longing for someone to play a part  
With  
This dude was ready to stab, steal, slaughter or barter.”

Player: Hang on… is that Hamilton? Did you actually make your own lyrics to Hamilton?

Taylor: I was BORED.

Player: You didn’t even make it RHYME!

Taylor: Okay… Okay… I can take constructive criticism. 

Player: Taylor…

Taylor: I will take your feedback into consideration. Thank you. Keep posted for the whole song.

Player: Taylor, I didn’t-

[Connection Terminated]


End file.
